Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-(-2a+8)+2(1+5a)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-2a+8}{)} + 2(1+5a) $ $ {2a-8} + 2(1+5a) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2a-8 + {2(}\gray{1+5a}{)} $ $ 2a-8 + {2+10a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2a + 10a} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {12a} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12a} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $12a-6$